The only one for Kagome
by Inuyasha4735
Summary: Inu finnaly confesses his love for Kagome, but thats not all that happens
1. Another Dat

KagomeInuyasha! Your ramen is done  
Inu*should i tell her, how do i know she feels the same way about me*  
Kagome hits inuyasha on the head  
Kagome heres your ramen  
Inu...Im not hungry  
KagomeEat it!  
InuI said no1  
KagomeEat it or i say the S word  
Inuyasha glares  
InuKagome, I SAID NO!!!  
KagomeAND I SAID EAT  
InuMaby i dont wanna  
Kagome glares  
KagomeSIT BOY  
Inuyasha hits the ground hard, then looks up  
InuWhat the fuck was that for  
Kagomei said eat  
InuKagome, I,,,  
KagomeWhat is it Inuyasha  
Inu...I,...*Why cant I tell her* I would like you to stop that  
Kagome well next time do what I say  
Inuyasha eats slowly  
KagomeHey, whats the matter, usally your asking for thirds  
Inuyasha picks at his food for a bit then eats in all in one mouthful  
InuHey, I,*damn not again*I would like you too make your self useful and  
get me some more!  
KagomeYou could ask more politely! Gee I would like more respect,  
Kagome stomps away angrily  
Inu*Nows my chance*  
Inuyasha gets up and walks torward Kagome, he puts his hand on her shoulder  
and turns her around  
KagomeInuyasha, what are  
Inu Kagome, I.., I woundnt mind you Hurrying up!  
KagomeSIT BOY  
Inuyasha falls to the ground harder than ever  
KagomeId like a lil more respect, im the one who always have to cook, but  
i never get a thank you!  
Three minutes later, a bowl flys through the air and lands on Inuyashas  
head  
InuHEY!! I WOUNDNT MIND IF YOU HANDED IT TO ME PROPERLY!!!  
KagomeHA!! You telling me how to be proper, your the one yelling for food  
every 5 minutes  
Inuyasha eats the ramen off his and in the bowl  
Two minutes later, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, wake up unaware of what had  
happened  
KagomeG'morning you guys  
MirokuAnd good morning to you  
SangoThankyou  
ShippoYea, but wheres Inuyasha?  
KagomeHes over there sleeping  
Shippo runs over to Inuyasha  
Shippo Hey, Inuyasha, wake up  
InuWHY THAT DAMN WENCH!!  
Inuyasha got up and jumped at Kagome  
KagomeSIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT  
Inuyasha was now lying in an 8 foot hole, after a few minutes, Inuyasha  
climbs out dirty  
InuIf any one needs me ill be at the hot springs taking a bath  
Inuyasha begins to wlak torward the hotspring, When Inuyasha arrives, he  
begins to bathe.  
Inu*Why cant i tell her, man, why cant i just say it*  
Inuyasha starts back torward camp wehn he sinces somthing,  
Inu*Theres somthing Nearby*  
Inuyasha arrives at camps  
KagomeTheres jewel shards nearby  
Mirokuwell, lets get going,  
SangoI agree  
Shippo you think its Naraku?  
Inu I dont know  
TO BE CONTINUED  
NEXT CHAPTAR, THE CONFESSION 


	2. The Confession

Inu*He's close*  
  
Inuyasha and the gang, run through the forest toward the jewel shards  
  
KagomeI can see the jewel shards, there's. 5! MirokuThat's gotta be Naraku Sango*Now I can get my revenge on him*  
  
They finally arrive at the jewel shards  
  
Inu There's no one here NarakuHahaha, you fallen right into my trap InuC'mon, show your self Naraku NarakuNot yet, I think I'm gonna toy with you for a bit MirokuC'mon out, I'll take you on here and now NarakuWhen are you ever going to learn Inu*Where is he, it seems as though he's all around us*Wait, I found you  
  
Inuyasha jumps toward a tree and slices it NarakuDang, how did you find me, no matter, Ill kill you none the less InuIn your dreams MirokuNaraku, your not going to escape his time!  
  
Miroku jumped in to help Inuyasha NarakuStupid Monk, when will you learn, you cant defeat me  
  
Miroku gets pushed back by Naraku InuYour gonna pay for what you did to me and Kikyo NarakuIs that so  
  
Naraku Disappears and laughs NarakuTry these Demons out  
  
Then Inuyasha and the others were surrounded by hundreds of demons InuyashaDamn him KagomeWhere did he go MirokuNARAKU! InuThere's to many, wait  
  
Inuyasha slices at the demons, and they all are destroyed InuOkay, hey Kagome, do you see the jewel shards? KagomeUmmmm.. over there, in that tree InuOkay, I see him now  
  
Inuyasha jumps and slices at the tree, and Naraku fell out InuGot ya, huh NarakuFool, you think id be defeated that easily MirokuDie Naraku  
  
Miroku stabs Naraku with the bottom of his stab NarakuI warned you Monk, but you don't listen  
  
Naraku punches Miroku back and knocks him out InuThx Miroku, But I can take it from here, now die fool  
  
Inuyasha slices at Naraku and slices through his heart NarakuYou got me, but unfortunately, that's not enough  
  
Naraku then takes his hand and stabs it through Inuyashas heart Inu*No*Damn you, but I got the jewel shard out of you NarakuIm, Impossi.ble  
  
Naraku falls over and Inuyasha kneels down with his hand over his wound KagomeINUYASHA!  
  
Miroku wakes up MirokuInuyasha, my wind tunnel, its gone Sango*Huff puff* Idiot left 15 for me to fight, o god, what happened? Inu*Huff Puff**I gotta tell her*Ka, Kagome KagomeYes, what is it InuI..*d gotta tell her* I love you, Kagome KagomeInuyasha.. 


End file.
